Protected
by millertime1985
Summary: AU. Nell Jones was a DoD Analyst in need of protection on a trip overseas... Hetty, assigned two of her best to Nell's protection detail... but where will her protection detail lead her and her protectors
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for taking the time to look over my story.

I would also like to thank everyone who has left comments, reviews, comments or favourite any of my stories/chapters, they have been greatly appreciated, as has that fact that you have chosen to read any of my fics.

I have tried to keep characterisations right.

I hope you enjoy it.

I know it can be a bit uninteresting, but I value feedback, as it lets me know what people like, or don't like from my efforts. Or just so I know if you have enjoyed it in general. So I would please ask you to take a minute once you've finished reading it, to let me know what you thought.

I do NOT own NCIS:Los Angeles or any of its Characters. I'm just borrowing them

* * *

Another day, another protection detail… "You ever wonder why you do this job?"

"We gonna do this again, G?. If you don't wanna be on bodyguard duty, then talk to Hetty, then you don't have to. No one's making you" Replied Sam

"I'm just saying. Nothing different happens. I mean we show up, get ignored by some 'little princess' and then blamed for the slightest thing that goes wrong, even when it's out with our control"

"You want something different, why don't you take a day off… chill out. Or take Michelle's friend up on the offer of a date"

"What and sit at home all day. No thanks. As for Michelle trying to set me up, I appreciate the thought, but that teacher that she's trying to set me up with give me the creeps. I mean she kept staring at me, when I was round at your 4th of july BBQ. I know I'm easy on the eyes and all, but it was like she was a preying mantis looking for her next meal"

"Joelle's harmless"

"Yeah, right up till she starts showing me voodoo dolls and the shrine she's built to me in her bedroom"

Sam burst into laughter

"So you're just waiting till some 'princess' we're protecting falls madly in love with you?" Sam asked once he finished laughing

"Stranger things have happened" Callen replied

"Not that I've ever seen, buddy"

….

The next week Callen and Sam were assigned to protect a DoD analyst on a trip overseas. This was one of Callen's favourite things about the job, getting paid to travel…

On the flight out of LAX Callen and Sam seated their protectee in the seat nearest the window to protect her from any passing 'bad guy'. Sam took the aisle seat while Callen sat in the middle seat between his partner and the young woman.

To be honest Callen had been wondering if they had collected the right person, because the analyst looked far too young to be such a high value asset.

"Do you like your job?" the young woman asked, distracting Callen from his thoughts

"Yeah, it's alright" Callen responded, not wanting to give too much away. He never liked to get too friendly with who he was protecting. It made it easier to do the job and be objective. Mind you, he had once said that about partners. He had tried not to be friends with Sam or Mike, simply showing up to do the job and be totally professional without striking up any friendship. But the two other men had worked hard to be friendly with him, leading to the three men becoming closer than family with each other.

"You don't really want to talk to me, do you?" the young woman asked, once again interrupting him from his thoughts

"I have no problem with talking to you. But we're instructed to be professional at all times"

"So, that means you can't talk to me, maybe help distract me from being sealed in this flying tube?"

"You're afraid of flying?" Callen asked, realising that her being tense wasn't due to the situation of being protected, it was due to her being scared

"I'm not crazy about it"

Callen turned and looked at his partner who was having a sleep, as they had both agreed. Callen would take the first 'shift', while Sam would take the second

"I'm G" he said, as he offered his hand out

The young woman smiled and took his hand "I'm Nell. What does the G stand for?"

"Not got a clue" Callen replied with a slight chuckle "No one ever told me. So why are you afraid of flying?"

"I know how a plane actually fly's, but part of me just thinks that she shouldn't be able to. That and I don't like the idea of being locked up for hours, unable to get out"

"Well, I can assure you that you, that you're perfectly safe. We're on planes sometimes daily… and we're still here"

For the first time since they collected her, Callen actually looked at her. Short… well shorter than himself, but taller than his boss. Auburn hair, hazel eyes, trim figure… perhaps best described as petite?. And from what he knew about her so far, she was obviously intelligent… the DoD wouldn't have bothered with her otherwise.

….

"… anyway, I caught Eric in bed with his friend, and I just couldn't forgive him for cheating on me. If he told me he was gay, or bi, or questioning, I would have been fine with it. But lying to me… I can't forgive anyone who lies and lies to me"

"Sounds like you've had a rough time of it. So why the DoD, why not some think tank?"

Before Nell could answer, Sam started waking up

"You feeling re-energised?" Callen asked, briefly turning his attention from Nell

"I Would be, if I could have a run, to wake myself up properly"

Callen reached up and pressed the 'Call' button, bringing one of the flight attendants over to them

"Can I have a coffee for my good friend here, and another mineral water for the young lady?" Callen asked, ever so slightly flirting with the blonde attendant

….

"So tell me about your partner"

"Not much to tell, Miss" Sam replied, quietly, so as not to wake Callen from his, highly probable, short sleep

"So tell me what there is to tell"

Sam looked the young woman over, almost analysing her before deciding how to respond.

"He's single, not easy to deal with, but very good at his job. He would literally take a bullet for you. After all, he took five for me" Sam replied, thinking back to the day that G had put his life on the line for Sam… not on an assignment, just on what should have been, a normal day.

….

It all happened so quickly… Sam hadn't even noticed the van… he had just been dangling the promise of attending a basketball game to wind Callen up. He was laughing, as they had both been doing throughout the afternoon, all Sam remembered was the sound of screeching tyres and a high revving engine in the distance.

Next thing Sam could remember was Callen shouting "Get down" and throwing the larger man to the ground… leaving Callen standing there as an easy target.

Callen had started making a move to duck for cover, but the shots had already been fired. Quickly piercing his chest, leaving blood escaping from the wounds as he fell backwards to the ground.

Sam quickly stood up after the shots had been fired, and the van passed them. He looked towards the speeding away van hoping to spy its license plate. When he realised it wasn't possible he looked to his partner, having not immediately realised Callen had taken any hits.

Callen was just laying there on the sidewalk, staring off into space, not responding and bleeding profusely.

Sam pulled his cell phone out and without a thought dialled 911, desperately requesting an ambulance.

He was on his knees shouting at Callen not to let go… not to go towards any damned light

….

"Are you serious?" Nell asked, not entirely believing it could have happened, and still for the man to be sitting next to her sleeping.

"Yeah. He was in intensive care for over 2 months, The doctors and nurses never really believed he would survive… but he did. He fought hard. I owe him… my Family owe him. If he hadn't of pushed me down, and taken those bullets for me, my kids would have grown up without their father"

"So he's a good guy?"

Sam didn't need to give so much as a seconds thought as to his response "The Very best, Miss Jones. The **very** best"

….

Having arrived in London, the group moved quickly to collect their hire car, and to move to their secure accommodation.

Having got to their suite, the pair of agents decided to stick with the same plan as during the flight. One of them would stay outside the suite on duty, while the other would sleep for 6 hours before relieving the first.

Callen volunteered to take the first shift, tucking his SIG inside his trousers, at the small of his back.

"Will he be okay out there, alone?" Nell asked, just after the door closed behind Callen

"He'll be fine, Miss Jones. It's what we're trained for"

….

The next morning Nell was readying herself for the first of her meetings in Europe.

But she felt like she wanted to make a special effort to look nice, for Agent Callen.

She knew it would sound ridiculous if she was to tell one of her friends or colleagues that she felt an attracted to the older special agent. There was just something about him that excited her. Was it that he carried a gun?, Was it that he had been shot trying to protect someone else?, or was it those piercing blue eyes?

She had put on her brightest top, skirt and cardigan, she had even put on a push up bra… (not that she even knew why she had packed it when she was only meant to be in official meetings during her trip), especially to impress him and try to attract his attention

….

While the meetings took place, Sam and Callen waited outside the doors, along with the other agents on body guard duties

"She was asking about you during the flight"

"So?"

"Come on, G. You're not blind. She's an attractive young woman…. No reason not to make a move"

"Yeah, Sam. There is reason… She's almost half my age"

"Age doesn't matter anymore"

"Sam… You know I always _appreciate_ your interest in my life. But I'm perfectly capable of meeting women on my own"

"Sure, G. That's why you've not been on a date since you split up with Tracy" Sam replied, trying to point out that it was time for his partner to start dating again

"Why do I need to be in a relationship. Going to bars and meeting randoms, works for me. I do not need the drama of being in a relationship with some girl that wouldn't accept me the way I am… accept me for the things I've done."

….

A few days later the trio had moved onto Egypt.

Every day, Nell continued trying to impress Agent Callen. Whether it was in conversation about Russian tragedies, or the push up bra (that was seeing a lot of use).

Nothing seemed to work… she was starting to think she could stand in front of him in the nude, and he would still not pay any non professional attention to her.

They were walking from the car park to the hotel at the end of a long day, both Sam and Callen were being careful, watching all angles for threats, and still watching Nell.

The street that they were walking down was deserted (as most streets were at this time of night) when all of a sudden the sound of a quickly approaching vehicle drew their attention.

Sam reached for his service weapon, and knew that his partner already had a firm grip of his own. They both drew their weapon, but kept it concealed…

The approaching vehicle sped up, and Sam just caught a flash in the corner of his eye

"Get down" he instructed his partner as he raised his SIG

Callen grabbed Nell and threw her to the ground, throwing himself on top of her just in time to hear machine gun fire, not from the speeding car, but from one of the roof tops

….

"I'm telling you. There is no way Sam is going to be able to return to the detail. Not in time to follow through with Miss Jones' schedule in asia. You're either going to have to get another agent out here, or you let me continue on solo"

"[…]"

"Yeah, Hetty. Mike would do fine. But you know he's already on assignment with Sullivan and Macy!"

"[…]"

"Fair enough. I'm moving Miss Jones from the hospital to the Secondary location, Shortly"

"[…]"

….

"Will he be all right? "

"Yes, Miss Jones. He'll be fine. The bullets didn't hit any vital organs. He'll just be off the detail for the remainder of the trip"

"Maybe I should cut the rest of the trip. I mean do we even know if he was the target or if was I?"

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting you solo. However my boss is looking at getting another agent allocated"

"I'm not doubting your ability, G. But he's your friend… and what if those bullets were meant for me?"

"Nell… That's what we're here to do. I promise you… if we find out that you were the target, I'll be the first one to tell you to cancel the rest of your trip"

….

Nell had been trying to sleep for hours. The hotel that they have moved to was more than a little basic… but Callen had assured her that it was just as secure as the booked hotel. She kept thinking over what had happened… how she had nearly been shot. If it hadn't of been for G and Sam, god only knows what could have happened to her.

She got out of bed, thinking that maybe she needed an extra pillow to help her sleep but when she got to the cupboard she started thinking about G, and how much extra work he was having to take on now, for her protection.

She walked over to the door, wondering if she should open it and talk to him… After some internal debate, she decided she had to talk to him, and reached for the door handle, pulling it finding Callen standing there with his service weapon drawn

"Miss Jones? Is something wrong?"

"No… well.. Yes. I can't sleep"

Callen stood there, looking at Nell like he was struggling to understand what to say or do

"Could you maybe come inside?"

"That's not a great idea. What if someone were targeting you?. If I'm inside, it's less likely that I'd be able to protect you"

"Please… just till I fall asleep?"

….

'How have I been talked into this'… he though as he was laying down on the bed, with Nell cuddled up against him, while he was gripping his SIG.

'Don't get me wrong… she's a lovely young woman, that I would normally love to get to know, personally. But what sort of signal am I sending out by laying here with her?'

….

Nell slowly opened her eyes, Instantly aware that she wasn't alone in the bed.

Sure, she had talked him into laying down next to her, to help her get to sleep. But she honestly expected that he would disappear back into the hall once she was sound asleep.

That's not to say that she didn't like the feeling of him next to her… with one arm wrapped, protectively, while the other looked to have its hand gripping a gun tightly.

'He must have been more tired than he thought'

Nell slowly slipped out of his grip, and the bed. Gently lifting and then draping the quilt over his sleeping form.

'I would love to wake up like this every morning. Okay, ideally without the gun'

She looked over at him, wondering what sort of woman he normally went for… probably tall, curvy and blonde knowing her luck. He would probably never consider her as a romantic possibility…. Hell, maybe not even as a casual sex possibility.

There were very few times where she didn't feel good about her appearance… sure, she may not have been 'model' beautiful, but she was still beautiful in ex boyfriends opinions, and in her own… She had never struggled to find boyfriends… albeit they were normally computer geeks.

….

Callen slowly opened his eyes, woken by the bright light shining in the window

First he wondered where he was, before remembering the assignment that Sam and he had been on. But how could he let himself fall asleep… leave the DoD Analyst unprotected.

He quickly got up, immediately panicking when he couldn't immediately find Nell.

Just then the bathroom door opened and out strode the young woman, wrapped only in a towel.

"You looked like you needed that sleep"

"I shouldn't have let you unprotected" he replied

"You didn't. You were here and you obviously never let go of your gun. If there had been the slightest noise I would have woken you myself"

"That's not the point, Miss Jones. I'm here to do a job and I obviously failed at it"

"How did you fail at it?, Because you weren't standing outside in the cold, too tired to aim your weapon. I appreciate that you believe that you can protect me on your own.. but I can't entrust my safety to a man who is too tired to spot a credible threat?"

Callen took on board what Nell had said, but that didn't mean that he excused his blunder.

"Now go have a shower. I can't have you escorting me if you look like and smell like the walking dead" Nell ordered

Callen took a brief sniff at his clothes, and glance in the mirror. Damn her, she was right… he looked awful.

….

Nell was sitting at the far side of the motel room, waiting for Callen to emerge from the bathroom. She was looking forward to him realising that he had left his bag in the next to the rooms door, Which meant that Nell would have the opportunity to observe Special Agent G Callen in nothing but a towel. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't excited at the prospect, since it was seeming unlikely that she would be able to seduce him into bed, or just into seeing him without any clothes on.

The bathroom door opened only enough that Nell could see Callen's eye in the gap

"Could you pass me my bag?"

This was it, Nell's chance. IF she was just able to follow through

"I'm afraid I can't see it" She replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible, as she watched the gap get wider until he was right there in all his glory.

Nell took in every detail as he quickly strode out, grabbed his bag and the retreated back into the bathroom.

She took note of his sculpted abs, the lack of hair on his chest and finally the scars confirming Sam's story. Holy cow, how could any man survive that, being shot 5 times through the chest. That's not to say that she was off put by the scars. She would gladly use his body as a jungle gym, scars or no scars.

….

After that the pair got on better than before. Callen would, against procedure, lay next to Nell until she would go to sleep. Then he would return to his sentry post outside the hotel room. Nell still took every opportunity she could at seeing him in as little as possible, even reversing roles and trying to get him to watch her in just a towel each morning, not that she'd admit to trying to attract his attention, not that he would admit to stealing glances.

Eventually they reached the end of Nell's trip, and boarded their plane home.

"You looking forward to getting home and back to a normal life, G?"

"This is a normal life for me, believe it or not"

Nell thought for a moment about what the seasoned agent had said

"So tomorrow you get assigned someone else to protect, and that's life?"

"Probably not tomorrow, but pretty much"

"Well can I just say thanks. I appreciate this can't have been an easy trip for you , what with what happened to Sam"

"All in all, it could have been a lot worse. You were less trouble than some people I've been assigned to"

"I'm flattered" Nell replied sarcastically. Gathering up what confidence she had, she started speaking before she knew what she was going to say "I don't suppose, since I won't be your assignment, you would … maybe… if you …" and she stopped, closed her eyes, and tried again "I Don't suppose you would like to go out and get a drink?... with me I mean"

Callen didn't immediately reply, instead deciding to carefully plan his response

"I'd love to, but it's not a good idea"

"Oh….." Callen could hear the disappointment in the young woman's voice

….

"Why'd you say that, why not just go have a drink with the girl?"

"And give her the wrong idea, or the right one. You didn't have to see her wrapped in just a towel"

"G, You say that like it was some terrible hardship" Sam replied

"If I had gone for a drink with her, it would have just ended up with a couple of nights of easy sex"

"Again… you say that like it would be some terrible hardship" Sam paused for a minute before continuing "You could have done a lot worse than to hook up with her, even if only for one tawdry night"

….

It was several weeks later, Callen had been meeting with a CI, on his way back to the car he spotted a man seeming to be following some woman. The man seemed to be suspiciously gripping something beneath his coat. Callen immediately went into Agent mode and began discreetly following the man (and the woman), watching out for anyone else associated with the creep.

Continuing to follow the man, lead Callen into a multi story car park. Eventually Callen got the urge that he recognised the man he was following… there was just something very familiar about his height and movements.

Before the man could get any closed to the woman, Callen moved up quickly, pressing the barrel of his SIG against the man's neck "Stop, raise your hands and drop your weapon" Callen instructed. For the first time drawing the attention of the woman…

Callen pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed the man to a nearby pipe. Turning his round, Callen got his first look at the man… He knew he recognised him, it was one of the other body guards from the meeting in Egypt. Even more of a shock was that the woman that had been being followed, turned out to be Nell Jones. Finally revealing that there had been a threat to her life, and that Sam hadn't been the target, not that ever truly made sense.

"G?"

"Miss Jones. Sorry to have bothered you. I just noticed this man following someone, obviously with a weapon and intention to do harm"

"Well that settles it. You have to let me take you for a drink now" She all but demanded

Callen pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number, letting the person at the other end know that he had made an arrest

Nell quickly reached into her bag and pulled out a card, which she thrust into Callens other hand

….

"Come on, G. Take her up on it" Sam urged

"What's all this?" Asked Mike as he walked into the break room

"Nothing" G replied, trying to shut down the conversation

"It's not nothing. That woman G and I were assigned to last month wants to take G for a drink"

"Why'd you not want to go for a drink with her? Is she a bit 'homely'?"

Callen responded, when he really wished, and realised that he would not have said a word "She is **NOT** homely"

"I'm not seeing the problem then, buddy" Mike retorted

….

Callen sat in the office, till long after almost everyone had left, deep in thought.

"Coming for a drink, G?"

"No thanks, Mace." He responded, having been shaken out of his thoughts

"Something on your mind?"

"Mike already told you hasn't he?"

"Well… Yeah. So What's the problem?" Lara replied, having nodded her head in response

"How about we start with the fact that she's a good deal younger than me?"

"Try again, G" she replied as she took a seat opposite him "You given any thought to the fact that you're questioning this, questioning her… maybe because you **want** to do something with her?"

"D'you know how much stick I would get from Mike for dating, or just sleeping with a younger woman?"

"Don't pretend like you don't already sleep with younger women. And I'm pretty sure the last time you told Renko about sleeping with one, he high fived you. So what's **really** the problem?"

Callen stared at Nell's card, thinking how to respond


	2. Chapter 2

Callen sat down on the bench outside the morgue, holding his head in his hands. The rest of the corridor was empty

 **…** **.**

 _'_ _My Name is G Callen, and I work for NCIS' Office of Special Projects._

 _This is the story of how I ended up here, alone, in a hallway outside the hospital morgue.'_

 **…** **.**

Callen sat in his office chair, holding his cell phone in one hand, while holding Nell's business card in the other

"Call her" Lara urged. Only wanting to see Callen happy. He deserved some happiness.

"Ok, I will" Callen replied, still making no move to dial the phone.

Lara sat for a few minute, watching him try to either psyche himself up to dialling the number, or convincing himself **not** to dial the number

"Too late" Lara said, as she stood up and grabbed both the phone and the card from Callen. Quickly dialling the number before Callen could stop her "It's ringing" She added , as she tossed the phone back to him

"[…]"

"Yeah…. Um…."

Lara whispered to him to just say who it was

"Hi, Miss Jones. It's G Callen… I …. I protected you last month"

Lara stood , trying not to laugh at the great G Callen, being short of words, unable to speak to a woman

"[…]"

"Um.. yeah. I was wondering…. Maybe… I was wondering if you would maybe want to go for a drink… possibly, sometime"

Lara wished she had thought to video this… it was funny enough that she would like to laugh again, in the future, at her friends awkwardness. Even if you shouldn't want to do that to a close friend

"[…]"

"Yeah.. that would be… that'd be great. So… I'll call you then?"

"[…]"

"Okay. Thanks. Bye now"

Lara watched as he ended the call and dropped the phone onto the desk top, and covered his face with his hands, as he groaned

"G, are you sure you've spoken to women before" Lara said, sarcastically as she started to laugh

….

When Sam and Mike arrived in the office in the morning, Callen was already there sat at his desk completing his substantial stack of paperwork

"You seeing this, Sam, or am I imaging it?"

"Nope. I See it too."

Callen didn't even look up, instead responding by the raising of his middle finger to his friends

"I think he must have had a good night. Is that it, G? Did you get some booty last night?" Mike asked, before bursting into song " _G, Gone got some booty. G, Gone got some booty_ " before stopping.

"Seriously though, G. What's the deal?"

"Just feeling good… felt like reducing my paperwork pile"

"Nah, I don't believe that for a moment. Either Mike's right, or Hetty's been talking about her letter opener again"

"I'm just feeling good"

….

A few days later, Callen found himself outside an apartment block… his finger hovering over one of the buzzers.

'Just press it. You can't see her, if you don't press it' he thought to himself, willing himself to just push the buzzer

Finally pushing it, he stepped closer, ready to identify himself when she would answer.

"[Hello?]"

"It's Callen. Here to…. take… go for a drink"

"[I'll be right down]"

….

"Do you want something to eat?. I mean I'm gonna have something…." Asked Callen, still terribly nervous

"I could eat" Replied Nell, a grin on her face

….

"That was quite nice… for bar food" Callen smirked

"Better than we had in Cairo" Nell paused "So, how's Sam?"

"Back on his feet and back to being a thorn in my side. Him and Mike have been making my life a living misery since he returned to duty" he joked

"How've they been doing that?, I'm curious"

"Okay… well Sam's been pushing me to call you for a while, and then Mike found out… Mike is… well, Unhinged at times" Callen managed to get out before laughing a little bit

"So why **did** it take you so long to call me, I have to know?"

Callen didn't know how to answer this… he had gone through so many reasons for and against calling Nell… He was still questioning whether it was a good idea to be out with her, but there was something about her… something that seemed to pull his thoughts towards the young woman, and that worried Callen. He had never felt this way before… not with Tracy, not with Aileen… not even with Emma

"It's hard to explain" he finally answered

….

"Thanks for being gentlemanly and walking me to my door"

"Not a problem in the slightest"

Nell looked back at Callen as she unlocked her apartment door, waiting to see what he would do…

"Well.. this has been nice…" Callen began

"It has" Nell replied, still not leaving where she was standing just infront of her door

"…night" and Callen turned and started walking towards the elevator.

Nell had to admit she was more than a little disappointed at how things had ended.

Callen stopped just shy of the elevator, and without fully turning, Asked "How about we go out again?"

Callen stood there, not confident enough to fully turn round and look Nell in the eye… he waited for what felt like a lifetime, waiting for her to respond…

….

Callen strode into the Office of Special Projects Los Angeles office box of Donuts in one hand, and a tray of coffee in the other

"Morning all. Isn't it a gorgeous day"

"You still hungover from last night?"

"Nope. Just loving life. Have a coffee and a donut" Callen answered, as he sat the box on the desk along with the

"Come on, G. What's her name…" Mike asked, as he grabbed a coffee and donut

"Who says there has to be a woman for me to be chipper?"

"Everyone… we know you"

"That's deeply cynical, Sam. I'm hurt you think so little of me"

….

"Coffee and donut, Mace?"

"I'll never say no to a coffee… don't suppose you have any jelly filled left?"

"Take your pick before, Kens finds them" Callen opened the box, and letting Lara pick her own treat

"So how did the 'not a date', go?"

"Well enough that I've earned another one" he grinned

"Well, well, well. Does this mean that the young woman has truly tamed G Callen?"

"I wouldn't go that far… but there is something different about, Nell"

….

The next time that Callen and Nell went out, he showed up with a corsage for her.

Nell put it on her wrist, which somehow managed to match Nell's dress.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Well I was thinking that we could maybe head down to Santa Monica pier, have some fun their, grab some junk food and then finish the night up at Giffith observatory. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds great"

….

"I've really enjoyed this evening, but was maybe hoping for something more"

"What else would you like to do?"

"Well…. I was thinking about…." Nell paused, before leaning close to Callen and whispering in his ear

"Oh. Well I think I can accommodate your desires" he replied, before leaning in to give Nell a kiss

 **…** **.**

 _'_ _Things went great for the next few weeks… I saw Nell almost every night. Sometimes we would go out to a bar, have a little something to eat and drink… Other nights we would stay in and… well, use your imagination._

 _But it all changed after confronting a particularly psychotic serial killer that went by the name of Alin Petrovski._

 _Until encountering him, Nell and I had been on really good terms… spending most nights at her apartment… My accommodations at the time were best described as: extremely basic. At the time I was living in boarding houses in Venice…'_

 **…** **.**

"Looks like we're up" Mike said, pointing to tech that had just appeared

….

Hetty silently shuffled into OPS

"Ms Macy, if you would like to start us off" the little Ninja instructed

"We've got credible intel that Alin Petrovski, the man responsible for the deaths of 8x Marines operating inland from the Embassy in South Korea, is in the US. We suspect that he is here to execute an exchange of intel regarding a weapons pipeline originating from North Korea"

"Director Vance has tasked us with the location and incarceration of Mr Petrovski" added Hetty, before she vanished, taking Sullivan with her

"G and Sam, I want you to talk to Vlad Rus. Drag him into the boatshed if need be. Renko, take Kensi and check with your CIs. I want to know where Petrovski is doing the exchange" Lara instructed, before taking over a workstation in OPS

….

"So, how's things with Nell?" Sam asked, as he pulled out of the NCIS car park

"They're pretty good. She's been talking about me meeting her sister"

"That's kind of a big step considering you've barely been dating a full 3 months"

"Yeah, I guess. But it'll make her happy. It's not like she's wanting me to meet her parents"

"I've not seen you this way with a girl for… well… ever"

"She's special."

….

 _'_ _This was where things got boring… we interviewed CIs, traipsed halfway across the city, and back again._

 _When we thought that we had a lead , it turned out to be a wild goose chase. The only good thing to come out of the whole situation was that I had new stories to tell Nell._

 _Sad as it may sound, it was Nell that kept me going… gave me the drive to go into work each day, face up to the scum of the earth that harmed innocents.'_

….

"So what have we got?"

"Rus, claims not to have had any contact with Petrovski. But something doesn't sit right with me about his story"

"You think he's actually in contact with Petrovski?"

"My gut says yes, but nothing else we've heard confirms, or even suggests the same"

"Okay, follow Rus. Report back to me if you see or hear anything else. I'll send Renko and Kensi to 'toss' his hotel suite" replied Lara

….

Callen pulled out his cell phone, checked the caller before answering

"Hey, Mike. What've you got?"

"[…]"

"You told, Macy, yet?"

"[…]"

"Okay, bring what you've got to the boatshed. We'll work out what to do there"

Callen finished the call, and turned to speak to, Sam

"Boathouse!" Sam replied, without having to be asked

….

Renko spread out the folders they had found in Vlad Rus' hotel suite

"What's the situation" Lara asked over the video conference

"We found surveillance packages in Vlad's suite. Photos and files on all of us" replied Mike

"He's had people following us?" asked callen

"Sure looks that way. And not just us. There's half a dozen photos and home details on some of the women I've spent the night with last month"

"You're a pig" exclaimed Kensi

"Just saying like it is, Kens" pausing before continuing "I think you should check this one" he finished saying before passing a folder to Callen

Opening it Callen found long distance photos showing him with Nell, Nell's apartment block, her office and where she did her grocery shopping

"Mace, Nell's in these photos… we need to pick her us. And put protective details on Sam's family, and anyone else that's at risk"

"Mike, take Kensi and pick up Nell. G… I need you and Sam to bring in, Rus again"

….

"Have you met her yet?"

"Nah. I think G's ashamed of me" Mike chuckled

"So, the same reason I've not let you meet Marty"

"You wound me, Kens. Saying such a thing breaks my heart" Mike replied, continuing to chuckle, not taking the questioning seriously

….

Mike and Kensi were walking from the DoD visitors parking lot, when they heard a gun shot, and the crack as a bullet hit into the concrete wall behind them. Instinctively they both pulled their service weapons out, ready to fire back at whoever had shot in their direction, and ducked behind the closest defensible structure.

"Sniper shot!. Got to be coming from that office block over there" Mike said, indicating to direction with his SIG.

"What do we do?"

"You run for the entrance. And I'll cover you as best I can"

Kensi ran, while Mike popped his head up trying to get a clearer location for the sniper and his nest.

Once Kensi reached the entrance, Mike followed behind her as quick as he could

"Call it in" Mike instructed Kensi, as he spoke to the receptionist

….

"Got LAPD to check the building. Shooter's long gone by the time they got there. Shooter seems to have policed his brass" Kensi explained as Mike reappeared with Nell

….

"So you're the mysterious 'Nell' that's tamed our G" Mike half asked while driving back to the boatshed

"You must be Mike. Pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you… some of it good"

"Ha. I like you" Mike turned to briefly look at Kensi "I like her, she has spirit"

"So that would make you Lara?" Nell asked, directing her question towards Kensi

"'fraid not. I'm Kensi. You'll probably meet Macy later"

….

Just after Mike pulled up into the parking lot next to the Boathouse, a car pulled into the parking lot just behind Mike's car.

Mike, Kensi and Nell had got out of the car and were moving towards the entrance to the boatshed, when the car's driver got out and Spoke  
"Excuse me. I'm looking for Callen?"

"No idea who you're talking about, buddy" Mike replied, hand already gripping his SIG

"I'll just leave a message for him then" the driver continued, pulling a machine gun from his car and firing in their direction

Kensi Pulled Nell down, seeking cover from the gun shots.

Mike on the other hand pulled his SIG out and fired in the driver's direction, briefly pausing to duck behind his own car for cover as he reloaded.

But when he stood back up the driver fired 8 quick shots in Mike's direction, 6 of them hitting Mike and sent him flying backwards.

The driver got back in his car and reversed out of the lot quickly, and sped off away into the distance, leaving Kensi and Nell unscathed

Kensi pulled out her phone, calling OPS to get an ambulance sent to the boathouse urgently due to Mikes condition.

There was nothing she could do… Mike was laying there, holes in his chest, coughing up blood. Kensi knew there was nothing she could do to help Mike.

"Tell… Callen. Tell him… he owes me a drink…" Mikes straining to force out, just before his head dropped back against the ground, and stopped breathing

Kensi frantically tried to resuscitate Mike… to no avail

….

By the time Sam and Callen pulled up outside the boathouse, the parking lot was near full. An ambulance, 3x LAPD cruisers, and a CSI van.

LAPD officers were questioning Kensi and Nell about what had happened, what they had seen… The paramedics was just pulling a sheet over a body.

Callen rushed over, asking to see for himself that Mike had been murdered

Callen pulled the sheet back, looking down at his friend. He re-covered the body and walked over to where the LAPD were finishing questioning Kensi and Nell

"What happened?" he asked Kensi.

Kensi described in minute detail what had happened, what Mike had done to protect her and Nell… and Mike's last words

"Are you okay" he asked Nell, his voice colder than she had ever heard

"I'm sorry about your friend"

….

"I don't care, Mace. I don't care if the LAPD have opened an investigation. Mike was one of **ours** … one of **us**. If you think I'm going to sit back and let the LAPD catch who did this…"

"I know what Mike meant to you, G. But we have to follow procedure"

Callen wasn't happy about this, even going so far as threatening to resign

"If you want to help do something, Go down to the hospital and formally identify Mike's body. Then we'll revisit what we're gonna do. I can't handle you resigning, when Hetty had already offered her resignation to Director Shepard"

 **…** **.**

 _'_ _And that's how I ended up sitting here outside the morgue, waiting to identify one of my best friends.'_

 _'_ _But I'll catch who killed my friend, put the fear of god in them and then do to them what they did to Mike'_

 **…** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

Callen sat at the bottom of his bed, in the latest boarding house, no light on, and with the blinds shut.

His phone had been ringing for most of the last hour, but he couldn't bring himself to answer it. It would either be Macy or it'd be Nell…

He wasn't ready to listen to Hetty or Macy about how they had to 'follow procedure', and work with LAPD. Or about how Mike had given his life in service of his country.

Callen knew all too well, what Mike had done for his country.

As for Nell… well, despite knowing that it wasn't her fault, Part of him was thinking that if Nell hadn't been there, that Mike would have prevailed.

But that was crazy… Nell had been there because of him. If Callen hadn't of been involved with Nell, then Mike wouldn't have been gunned down. In Callen's mind, it was his own fault. He should have stuck to random girls in bars, like Mike

….

Callen strode into the office, not with purpose or drive… he knew that he would have to submit to a psychological examination by Nate. Callen **hated** psych reviews.

"Hey Callen. You want to come with me" he heard Nate ask

"No offense Nate. But go fuck yourself right now"

….

"How're you doing, G?"

"How'd you think I'm doing" Callen answered as he slid the black band over his badge

"No need to be like that, buddy"

"Sorry Sam. I just… I'm not in the mood to be analysed"

"We all have to be checked out. Hetty's orders"

….

"No way. I'm not letting him analyse me till we have Mike's murderer in cuffs"

"Don't take this the wrong way, G. But I can't have you around that investigation"

"This you talking, or Hetty?"

"It comes from the top. OSP can't have anything to do with the investigation since Mike was one of us"

"This is bullshit, Mace. Pure bullshit"

….

"I take it Mace told you"

"Yeah. She told me" Callen paused before continuing "I'm done for the day, I'm going for a drink. You coming?"

….

"You spoken to Kens, since Mike's death? Or even Nell"

"Kens knows I don't blame her… at least she should do. As for Nell,… I Just… I don't think I could look at her without thinking about Mike"

"It wasn't her fault, you know that, right?"

"Trust me, Sam…" Callen paused to take a drink of his beer "…I know that. It's my fault.. if I had just … if I hadn't of called her… she wouldn't have been there, with Mike. If I blame anyone, I blame myself."

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, buddy. But you should really try speakin to Nate"

….

"So Callen. How have you been doing?"

"How do you think, Nate. Mike's dead and NCIS are doing nothing to catch who did it"

"I hear that you're now in a pretty serious relationship. How's that going?"

"It's going fine…" Callen paused to think for a moment "… except I've not been able to see her since Mikes death. I… I just… If I hadn't gotten involved with her, she wouldn't have been a target, and needed protection. Mike would still be with us"

"Callen, you know how things are in this job… if it wasn't this, I would be something else. Blaming yourself isn't healthy and it's not doing anyone any good. Not Mike, Not your girlfriend, and it's certainly not helping yourself" Nate made some notes as to what they had discussed "So tell me how you did get involved with this… What's her name?"

"Nell"

"Nell. How did you get involved with her?"

….

"Feel any better?"

"Not really. But talking with Nate's made me realise I should really call Nell"

….

Callen was sitting across the street from Nell's apartment building. He watched as a pair of LAPD officers questioned anyone trying to enter Nell's building…

He was initially thinking that the officers would be better utilised by chasing down the man responsible for Mike's death… but that would have led to Nell being left unprotected. And the last thing he wanted was for Nell to be at risk.

He hadn't been with the young woman for long… but he knew that if anything happened to her, he wouldn't know how to cope.

….

"Can we help you?"

"I'm here to see Miss Jones"

The LAPD officer looked Callen over, not sure what to make of him

"And your relationship to her?"

"I'm her boyfriend"

The officer looked at his colleague, and then back at Callen before bursting into laughter

"Yeah sure, pops"

Callen gritted his teeth, trying not to give into the urge to pull out his SIG… that would just be the start of another problem

"Just…. Buzz up to her and let her know G is here to see her!"

….

"I was starting to think something had happened to you" Nell said, as she stood in her doorway

"Sorry. I just… I had to work through some stuff"

"It's okay, I realised you were hurting" Nell stepped aside and invited Callen inside

"I had some misplaced anger about Mike's death… I just… it doesn't matter anymore. How're you doing… I mean seeing someone killed in front of you has to have been pretty rough"

"I won't lie… I've had more than a few nightmares. But that woman you work with… Kensi? She really helped me put things in a better light"

"You've spoken to Kensi since the shooting!?"

"Yeah, we went out for drinks a last night. She's a really nice young woman"

….

"Hey, Kens. Thanks for talking with Nell. I appreciate it"

"No problem. I remember my reaction to my first shooting… and had a few tips of how to get past it. Besides, she's cool"

"Still... thanks. But I have something work related to talk to you about…"

Kensi waited for what Callen wanted to say

"Are you gonna say it or should I read your mind?" she finally asked

"Your new boyfriend… he works for LAPD, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Any chance you could arrange a face to face?"

"On one condition…"

….

"So my little Kensalina wanted me to meet you…" Sam and Callen briefly looked at each other, wondering what this guy had been smoking to come up with that sort of pet name

"Are you aware of the murder of Mike Renko?"

"Yeah… the fed that was gunned down, down at the marina"

"I want a head start on the investigation… when they catch who did it… I want to know before a squad car rolls"

"Hey look, I have no problem doing favours… especially for friends of Kensi, but what you're asking, would put my job at risk"

"How about if we could get you a better job"

….

Callen slid out of the bed in Nell's flat… he was glad to see that he hadn't disturbed Nell

He hadn't been able to sleep properly since Mike had been killed, but that wasn't what this insomnia was about.

Callen, Sam and Kensi had made an arrangement with LAPD Detective Marty Deeks… a dubious arrangement to be fair.

They had bartered a job with NCIS for an hours head start when LAPD found the guy responsible for Mike's death. Risky… especially since none of them had the pull to guarantee the good detective a job with NCIS, never mind OSP. But he would cross that bridge when they got to it… and he would take the responsibility for their little deal and for going against orders.

Ah yes… orders. He could understand why someone high up... likely to be either the Director of NCIS or SECNAV… (unless it came from higher than that…which opened a whole other can of worms that Callen didn't even want to consider right at that moment), could be concerned as to how OSP would handle the person responsible for the death of one of their own.

He had only intended to glance at Nell… but he was captivated by her beauty, and not for the first time.

He had to admit to being curious about why she was with him. A pretty young woman like Nell could have her pick of men… why settle for a 40-year-old Special agent. There was no way in hell it was because she thought he was a gold mine… Sure he had some money... stashed away all across the city… but his annual salary was far less than she would be earning working for the DoD.

He'd never ask her though. He'd just have to wonder for the rest of their life together… whether that would be days, weeks, months or (hopefully) years… how far he had come in the last few months.

….

"G!" was all Callen could hear at that moment… he couldn't pretend that he hadn't heard Macy

"Yes, What've I done this time?"

" **Have** you done anything you shouldn't?"

Macy had one hell of a scowl on her face… she couldn't know, could she?

"Nope… unless you count showing up 15 minutes late" Callen replied before taking a sip of his coffee. Last thing he needed was to let Macy, or Hetty, know what he had planned

….

"If Macy knew, Hetty would know… and that's not a situation any of us want. So just chill, Kens. If they find out… it's on me"

"No way. I told you I would put you in touch with Marty, on the proviso that I was **in** , on whatever you had planned"

"I know that, and I appreciate it… but if heads are gonna roll… it's gonna be mine, and mine alone. I'm not having you, or the big guy affected"

"That's Bull, G. Mike meant as much to us, as he did to you. We know the risks," added Sam

"You both know what you're agreeing to?"

….

Callen, Sam and Kensi were in the office block of OSP's Los Angeles operation, completing paperwork.

They had been restricted to office duties ever since Mikes death. It was almost as if Macy or Hetty didn't trust them.

Macy would be seen every few minutes watching her team from the overhead walkways. She knew that they had been through more than they should in such a short time. She also knew that they were unhappy about being taken off the Petrovski/Rus case, and the responsibility of apprehending them passed to LAPD… She hadn't been entirely happy about the decision. But she had agreed to it for the welfare of her team.

Macy had to wonder why Callen kept checking his phone… every time she looked, he was looking at it, charging it, fiddling about with it. It was most unlike him… Macy came to the conclusion that he was up to something…

Her thoughts was disturbed by the ringing of a mobile phone

She could see Callen answering his phone, standing up and briefly saying something to Sam and Kensi

"Sorry, Mace. I've got a doctors appointment I forgot about" she heard Callen shout up to her

"I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna go home" Kensi called out

"I've got an emergency at home. I'll be back" added Sam

Where were they all off to… because she couldn't believe for a minute that Callen was actually going to see a doctor voluntarily.

….

"Sam, take the back, Kens take the side. I'll head in through the front and try to flush him out"

The trio split up, each heading to their positions

….

"Where are they?. Track their phones…"

"Tracking shows they're here. In the building"

"Where are their cars?"

"Agent Callen's is in the Garage being repaired. Agent Blye and Agent Hanna's are in the parking lot"

Lara turned to Hetty "I don't like this. They're up to something"

….

"Federal Agent. Put your hands up and drop any weapons on your person!"

Vlad did as instructed, and turned to face the 3 NCIS agents

"You'll never get me to confess"

"We don't need you to. We just want the name of the hit man you used to murder NCIS special Agent Michael Renko"

"I'm saying nothing

Callen smiled and took a step towards Vlad, lowered his service weapon and shot just in front of Vlad's in his left foot

"So sorry. I get shooty when people don't cooperate… Maybe remember that and try again"

Sam was more than a little disturbed at how easily shooting an unarmed suspect was coming to Callen, But he knew that it was all for the greater good, he just hoped that Callen would remember that, and back away from the 'line'

"Give me his name? or the next one goes in your knee?"

"Идти ебать себе американского свинью"

"I'm know that isn't his name" Callen raised his SIG and shot Vlad in his left knee

"One last chance, or I hand you over to the bigman, here… Name of your hitman?"

….

"Kens, Call your boyfriend to come pick up, Vlad. Sam and I are gonna go 'collect' our hitman" Callen said, before sliding his SIG back into its holster

….

Callen pulled out a burn phone from his jacket pocket, dialled a number and held the phone to his ear

"Todd, let Macy know we've got Rus. LAPD are on their way to collect him… and let her know we're on our way to catch the guy that killed Mike" After the brief conversation, Callen threw the burn phone out the car window

….

"What do you mean, your buddy shot him?"

"How much simpler do you want it, Marty?"

"Do you know where your two buddies are going now?"

"I'd suggest you answer **that** one seriously, Agent Blye" said Macy as she walked into the room, as paramedics were treating Rus

….

"Are you sure we can go through with this, G?"

"Mike would do it for us"

"That's not an answer…"

"What do you want me to say, Sam. Do I like shooting people when they're not firing back… No!. Will I shoot people to catch Mikes murderer… Yes" Callen replied as he finished reloading his SIG

….

Callen and Sam almost silently slid , Hetty would be proud, into Malcolm Saurel's hotel suite. Silently sweeping the rooms

"I expected you much sooner!"

"Raise your hands, and drop any weapons you have on your person" Sam instructed, noticing Callen gripping his SIG more than a little tighter than normal.

The sooner they could deal with this guy and hand him off to LAPD the better

"You came looking for me…?" Callen practically growled

"I left my employers message. I have no need for you anymore"

Sam watched, seeing Callen get more and more angry

"G…We just came to arrest him!"

Callen didn't respond, keeping his SIG trained on Saurel

"G!" Sam repeated

….

"G Callen, you're under arrest for Aggravated Assault and conspiracy to commit murder. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish." The officer said, reading Callen his miranda rights as he cuffed Callen and lead him out to the police cruiser


	4. Chapter 4

"What'll happen to G ?"

"Think that's in the hands of the DA, now"

….

Callen stood in front of the phone, trying to decide who to make his one phone call to… a lawyer would be no good, since he freely admitted to the crimes.

Macy wouldn't have the pull to make any difference to his sentence.

There was only one person that he wanted to talk to, and all he would be able to do was say goodbye.

He quickly dialled the phone, and waited for an answer

"Hey… it's G. I just… I wanted to phone to let you know I'm in a bit of trouble. I just wanted to let you know I won't be about for a while. I just want to say thank you for … being you."

"[…]"

"Bye"

….

Nell was sitting in her office, having just been hung up on.

A quick chap on the door was all that was heard before the door opened

"Nell… there's a Ms Lange here, looking to speak to you…"

"Send her in, thanks"

Nell had no idea who 'Ms Lange' was, or what to expect

All Nell saw was a short (well shorter than herself) woman, silently shuffle into her office, and sit down opposite her

"Ms Jones. I'm Henrietta Lange. I believe you know one of my agents… Mr Callen?"

"Yes. Can I ask what this is to do with?"

"Why, it's about you my dear"

….

"Do either of you have anything to say about what you're involved in? Do you care how much trouble you're in?" asked Lara Macy, wondering why two of her best agents would go along with an attempted murder

"It was for Mike"

"Sam, do you not realise what could happen to you if the DA decides to file charges against you?. You're just lucky than there is nothing to prove you fired a shot"

"Mace… you know how, G is. You know what Mike meant to him… to us all."

"We weren't coerced into anything"

"Oh, I'll get to you in a minute Ms Blye" Lara started, before returning her attention to Sam "Do you want to explain to me what happened, and how in gods name an LAPD detective is wrapped up in all this?"

….

Callen was guided into one of the interview rooms at the LAPD precinct, placed in one of the seats and left sitting waiting for whoever was to start the next round of questioning

The door opened, and in walked Hetty, leaving Callen mystified as to what business she had with him

"Mr Callen"

"Hetty"

"You understand the situation that you're in, and what you have brought down upon us all through your actions?"

"What do you want me to say Hetty? That I didn't plot to kill Mike's murderer? That I didn't shoot Vlad in his knee, and let Sam dangle him out his window?"

"You could be looking at a long sentence"

"Yeah, I realise that, Hetty. But you and Macy would have left Vlad and Saurel free of consequence for their parts in Mike's murder. Someone had to do something"

"Most importantly, you ignored orders from myself and Ms Macy regarding the investigation into Mr Renko's murder."

"What do you want me to say, Hetty? That I'm sorry? That I wish I hadn't done what I've done?. The truth is I'm glad I did what I've done… it was the only way to get justice for Mike. I am, however, sorry for the position that I've put you and Macy in"

….

"What do you think Macy's gonna do about Callen?"

"I don't know, Kens"

"What about Hetty? Surely she wouldn't leave Callen in prison"

….

Callen was transferred from the LAPD precinct to county lock up.

Hetty had at least managed to have Callen locked up in solitary, keeping him away from anyone he had been involved in getting locked away.

After a few days he was called before a judge in a closed court room, and was sentenced to 6 months confinement for shooting Vlad, since it was not warranted by a case. The DA had taken a particular enjoyment in locking up a federal agent.

6 Months solitary confinement… no visitors, no mail, no trips to the exercise yard, and no coffee. None of which bothered Callen. He knew the risks when he set out to capture Mike's killer… So, had accepted the punishment. Not knowing what was happening on the outside world was probably what bothered him most… he had no idea what had happened to Sam or Kensi. He had no idea how Nell had taken his phone call… he knew that his call could only be taken as a break up… he just hoped that he had not hurt the young woman.

….

Callen had woken up that morning, like it was any other day…

He had eaten his… disgusting, breakfast…washed and shaved (well, as well as you can wash and shave in a small sink), done his normal (well, since he had been locked up) daily push ups and sit ups.

He wasn't sure what to expect when he was released… he didn't know if he still had a job… and more immediately… he didn't know how he was going to get back to LA.

….

When the prison gate had opened, he had been surprised to find Sam waiting for him… no, scratch that… if there was to be **one** certainty when he got out, it would be that Sam… his best friend and partner… **would** be there waiting for him

"You can thank Hetty for the solitary confinement"

"I think I would have preferred to carve a shiv and protect myself the old fashioned way" Callen paused for a moment to look over Sam "I knew you'd be here waiting. Not sure I exactly deserve the loyalty for what I probably landed you and Kens, in"

"Well, you know… guys like us have to stick together. Besides… who else would take you as a friend" Sam replied, joking

Callen instantly knew there was something that, Sam wasn't saying… He didn't know what it was, or how it related to him… but he knew

….

"So… what's new?"

"Quite a bit, but Hetty has me under orders not to tell you anything"

"Come on, Sam. You can't tell me anything?. Not even how Michelle and the kids are?"

….

"Mr Callen. Welcome back"

"Would have been nice to be told what to expect" said Callen, indicating to the 'new' office

"Yes, quite an improvement over our last facility"

Callen and Hetty stared at one another, each waiting for the other to 'blink'

In the end, Callen was the first to blink

"You want to tell me why, Sam, couldn't tell me anything… 'not a word' to quote him"

"Situations have changed in the last 6 months. OSP has been under increased scrutiny, thanks to your actions…"

Callen interrupted Hetty "Yeah… I can imagine. But why isn't Macy the one telling me this, huh?"

"Ms Macy is no longer with us"

"You mean my actions got her reassigned?"

"Yes, in part"

"I know this will seem like a crazy thing for you to do… but how about you just come out and say whatever you have to say instead of all the dramatics"

"Very well, Mr Callen. Ms Macy was reassigned, and then 34 days ago, she was murdered"

Callen didn't know what to think…

"And you didn't think that I should be told…"

"You were not in any position to do anything about it, Mr Callen"

"Macy was family. **I had a right to know**!" Callen spat out, as he got up and walked out of the conference room

….

Callen stormed out of the building; abandoning his belongings… he got in the first cab that he saw. He had it take him to his boarding house, thankful that he had paid up his rent for a year. He had nowhere else to go…

….

There was a chap at his door. Very few people knew he had been boarding here

"G, Open up" he could hear Sam ask

Callen seriously thought about ignoring him, until Sam was forced to bash the door in

He got up and pulled the door open

"What…? You want to keep lying to me?"

"I didn't lie to you,G…"

"Yeah, cos you were following orders"

"Things aren't how they were… you have no idea what's been happening"

"Yeah… cos no bastard thought it was worth writing to me and letting me know. You know better than to keep things from me… at least I thought you did." Callen paused, taking a deep breath before continuing ""Tell me right now… ignore Hetty's gag order… what has been happening?"

….

"Was her killer caught?"

"Agent Gibbs caught the killer. Some contractor working for First Defence PMC"

"Well that's something at least"

"There's more… Nell…"

"It's none of my business, Sam" Callen added, interrupting Sam

"No. You need to know. A few days after you were locked up… she showed up here. Transferred from the DoD to act as our new intelligence analyst"

Callen didn't know what to say or think., at hearing this news…

This would mean that she now knew what had happened to him… what the 'trouble' had been. That he hadn't fallen off the edge of the earth

….

Callen walked back into OSPs home with purpose… heading directly for Hetty's office

"Is there anything else that you've kept from me?"

"I suspect Mr Hanna has already filled you in"

"If I'm to continue working here… I need to know what's going on. Operations, staffing… and pressure from the Director or Secnav. Is there anything else I should know that Sam hasn't already filled me in on?"

"Only one, concerning Mr Renko's current assignment…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Mike's alive ?"

Callen walked out of Hetty's office in something of a daze… not knowing quite what to make of what he had been told

….

Nell Jones had just been trying to get home… she had finished her days work, and was looking forward to a break from staring at a computer monitor.

She had no idea what today was… well apart from being a Tuesday…

So you can imagine her surprise when walking round a corner, she bumped into someone

"Hey!" Said Nell, trying to make the other party aware that they had walked into her, before she looked up and saw him just standing there, looking off into space

"G?..."

He didn't answer

"G, are you okay?" she said, before grabbing hold of his sides and shaking him, trying to wake him from his trance

When he still didn't respond, other than to shy away from her touch, she grabbed hold of one of his arms, and dragged him behind her to the break room, where she sat him down, while she filled a cup with some water, which in turn she threw in his face "G. Are you in there?"

"She said he's alive… he's alive, and I went to jail for… but he's alive"

"Who's alive, G?"

This time he turned and looked straight at her "Mike…. Renko… The man…"

"Are you able to get home safely?"

"Huh?"

"Okay, that's it… you're coming with me"

….

"So…" Nell began, before realising that she had no idea what to say to the man. She couldn't imagine how much his world had changed, in such a short period of time

"Why are you helping me?"

Nell never took her eyes off of the road… too afraid what she could do if she looked into his eyes

"Because, you're in shock. I would do the same for anyone"

"No. Why help me… after… after what I said to you… what I **did** to you"

"Because I cared about you… and that doesn't just vanish. It doesn't stop me caring about you"

Callen sat in silence for another few miles, before breaking the silence with a question

"How did you end up at OSP?"

"I made a deal with your boss"

"What deal?"

"One that kept you safe while you were inside"

This peaked his interest "What do you mean?"

"Hetty came to me… made an offer for me to move to OSP. But I was happy at DoD, so I turned her down"

"How did that lead to you making a deal to protect me?"

Nell didn't answer, instead she kept checking her mirrors

"Nell. I need to know"

"She told me what happens to cops in prison… so I agreed to move to OSP on the condition that you were kept safe"

….

Callen was furious… He knew that Hetty could be cold and calculating… but never thought that she would stoop so low as to use someone's personal feelings against them.

How could she do it… But he had to remain calm… for the time being, at least

….

"I'm out. You have anymore?"

Callen slid a spare magazine across to Kensi

"Make them count. We just have to hold them off a little while longer" he replied, before popping up and firing off two quick rounds before ducking back down, and dialling his phone "Todd.. how far out are Sam and Sully?"

"[…]"

"Well tell them to get a move on, or we're gonna be a pair of corpses" Callen replied, over the sounds of gun fire

….

"So what… we got there in time"

"You think because you're Hetty's golden boy that I won't do anything!?" replied Callen, seconds before he punched Sullivan "Go tell 'mummy' "

"Calm down, G" Sam said, after getting between the fighting Callen and Sullivan

….

"I need to ask you something, Kens…" Callen trailed off "… It's about the day Mike was shot. I need to know what really happened?"

"You already know"

"No, Kens. I know what you told me that day… and I know what Hetty told me yesterday. I know Mike's alive"

"So she actually told you?"

Callen, nodded his head

"When we checked Vlad's hotel room, we found the surveillance pictures and a target list, When we told Macy, her and Hetty took advantage of the situation. They found out that Saurel was going to target the boatshed, I don't know how, So we were both wearing vests, his contained blood pouches… once Saurel took off, They had me inject him with a strong sedative.. strong enough to make him appear dead on inspection"

"But Nell was there… how did she not see you inject Mike?"

"She was too shaken up I suppose"

"So why did you go ahead and opt to let us plot with your boyfriend?"

"I was ordered to go along with whatever you planned. Macy knew you'd never just accept her order to leave it to LAPD"

"So Hetty… she was willing to let any of us get locked up?"

"I don't know… I never got told anything after it all happened. If it makes you feel any better, Macy didn't seem happy about what went down"

….

Nell was working, sifting through intelligence reports when a chat window opened on her terminal

[G Callen] 'Fancy dinner?'

It was late in the evening, and most of the other staff had already left for the night…

She was in two minds as whether to accept his offer. She knew that she still cared for him, she wouldn't be working at OSP if she didn't, but she was still hurting.

[N Jones] 'Not sure it's a good idea'

[G Callen] 'I owe you for the other night. Please?'

'What the hell' she thought to herself

[N Jones] 'Okay'

….

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just a bit fancier than where we went on our first date"

"You're counting that drink at the bar as our first date?"

"We did eat, drink and spend time together… sounds like a date to me" Nell responded with a little giggle

Throughout the evening they made small talk, jokes, and about situations he had found himself in at work, while undercover… but he hadn't asked what he really wanted to know.

"Why didn't you write to me?"

Nell nearly choked on a bite of her dessert

"em…."

"It's just because… well you said you came to OSP in exchange for my protection…"

"Well you did kind of end things between us, with that phone call"

"I …"

"You couldn't even tell me what had happened to you. You've still never told me… I know, but you've never said the words" Nell, interrupted

"I got locked up for shooting a suspect in the knee, and having Sam dangle him out a very high window. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, and I could have been locked up for a lot longer than 6 months… or a lot less, if I was locked up with anyone who knew I was a fed"

"Thank you for finally saying the words"

….

"Mr Callen, a word if you please"

He was far from being in a good enough mood to deal with, Hetty. Ever since Nell had told him of her deal with Hetty, to join OSP, in return for his protection while in prison.. he had wanted to do nothing more than to wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze 'till he had squeezed the life out of the aging spy.

He had been avoiding having to deal with her in a one to one capacity… but he couldn't avoid her forever.

"Sully reported me for punching him?"

"Word has reached me, yes. However it's not that matter that I called you in for"

"Yeah?, So what is it?"

"You and Ms Jones"

"Yeah?"

"You'd be best to keep away from her"

Callen stared the operations manager down, almost getting to the extent of grinding his teeth to keep quiet about what Hetty had done to the young woman… exploiting her

"And why is that, exactly?" Callen barely managed to say, while holding himself back

"Take it as an order… stay away from Ms Jones"

"How about this, Hetty. No"

"You remain an agent here, at my behest, agent Callen. Given recent events, that can change"

Hetty's not so veiled threat was the straw that broke the camels back… Callen could no longer hold back all the anger, the disgust… the general hatred he held towards the aging spy

"At your behest, Hetty!, Really? You do realise that 'recent events' wouldn't have transpired if you hadn't used me as a sacrificial lamb. Yeah. I know all about your dirty dealings… your emotional blackmail. You do what you have to do… I'll do what I have to do… I may not be an operations manager, but I do still have some pull. But either way, I'm not staying away from, Nell"

….

"You know I'm not happy, right?"

"I kind of guessed. But it's probably none of my business"

"It's what you told me about… about Hetty getting you to join OSP. She shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that"

"I would do it again, to keep you safe"

"I know, and that's why I love you"

Callen froze. Before prison they had been very close… but they weren't at the point of expressing their love for one another… and here he was sitting in her apartment, still in clothes smelling of smoke (he had, had to run into a burning building after a suspect. Yes he could be diagnosed as crazy) with dirt on his face… telling her that he loved her.

Yeah, he loved her… but it's one thing to feel it and think it… saying it, is a whole other thing, especially since women tended to read a lot into it.

….

"I know, and that's why I **love** you"

Had he really just said that?

There were many nights where she had wished he would feel for her, what she felt for him… She wouldn't have moved to NCIS's OSP division if she had just liked him.

She had written him at least 30 letters while he was in prison… not once, having the bravery to mail any of them. And she was sure that if he had received a letter.. one single letter, during those six months… his prison experience may not have been so… torturous.

"Thank you?"

….

"Hey, Sam. Just the man I was looking for"

"So looking, to you… means sitting drinking a coffee, and flicking through people magazine"

"Yeah… anyway… I need to know… did anyone here contact Macy's mother, after her death?"

"Nah. Think it was just an NCIS rep in Washington"

….

A few days later, after taking a few days holiday, Callen found himself standing outside Macy's childhood home

He knocked on the door, and waiting for an answer

The flight had given him time to think about what he would say… time to think about why no one at OSP had made the trip.

"Hello?" an older woman said, having opened the door

"Hi. My name is, G Callen. I worked with your daughter, Lara"

Elisabeth Macy invited him inside, sitting him down in the lounge, eager to speak to someone who knew her daughter

"I'm afraid I only learned about Lara's death a few weeks ago, so I'm very sorry for not reaching out, sooner"

"She told me about you… the 'grey man'"

"Lara was… she was my friend, My… family"

"You're the first person who actually worked with Lara to contact me, Well apart from the investigating agent"

Callen knew that she meant, Gibbs

"I can't imagine what you're going through, ma'am"

….

"That was a good thing you did"

"Well no other bastard bothered about doing it"

"Lara was a…" was all Nell managed, before Callen interrupted

"Macy."

"Yeah, sorry… Macy. Seemed like a good agent, from my limited experience dealing with her"

"She was an outstanding agent. She always had our back, up till…"

"Up 'till you were arrested?"

"Yeah"

Callen glanced down at the floor, with a gloomy expression on his face

….


	6. Chapter 6

Callen had been at rest, enjoying the feeling of Nell wrapped up in his arms.

He would have happily lay there for the rest of the night, had it not of been for the sound of his phone receiving a text

'Who would be texting me, in the middle of the night?' he thought to himself, not wanting to let go of Nell's sleeping form

Curiosity won over, and he gently (so as not to wake Nell) rolled over and reached over to grab his cell phone from the bedside unit

….

"Could you do me a favour?"

"If you have to ask, I'm assuming it's something you know you shouldn't be doing?"

"How can you do that, how do you know… just from looking at me, Nell?"

"I'm unique. The only person that can look into your soul and see what you're really thinking"

"You have no idea just how true that is"

"What can I do for you, G?"

"I received a message during the night with a set of coordinates, out by forest falls, and a date and time. I need you to run the number, see who it's from"

"You're thinking about actually going, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Very few people have my number… all of them within OSP"

"Does this not worry you…? you receive a message, that could be from anyone, basically asking you to show up in the middle of nowhere, and you're **seriously** thinking about going"

"Well, yeah. But I could really do with some intel, into who messaged me"

"I'll let you know what I find… I'm guessing you don't want Hetty to know"

"Got it in one"

….

"What the hell is going on between you and Hetty?"

"Trust me, Sam. You don't want to know."

"No, I do. I'm your partner… I need to know what's affecting the work place atmosphere"

Callen stood, staring back at Sam…

"Okay, Fine. But when you want to tell me… you know where I am"

….

"You got a moment, Agent Callen?"

Callen got up and followed Nell, not sure where she was leading him, but wherever it was, she had cause for not letting the others know.

Having reached the locker room, Nell turned to Face Callen, front on

"I checked out that number that messaged you. It's a burner, purchased out in Fawnskin"

"Any idea who purchased it?"

"No. But the only number it's contacted, is yours"

"So you still think it's too risky to show up?"

"I do. But you're gonna go, no matter what, aren't you?"

"I think so"

"Okay… well, you're not going alone!"

….

"What are you thinking?"

"That I'm glad I trained on firearms"

"I am too. I'm glad you're the one here, to have my back"

"I know you could have told Sam… so the fact that you trust me with this, means a lot"

"I trust you with everything. I need you to know that, Nell…"

Before Callen could finish what he wanted to say, he was interrupted

"Quite the love birds"

Callen and Nell each turned to face the direction the voice had come from. Both of them pulled their service weapons out, ready to fire to defend themselves if need be

"Come on, G. You don't need that"

"Who are you?" Asked Nell, gripping her Glock so tightly, her hand almost hurt

"You know who I am, Miss Jones. We've met before"

"Mike?" Callen asked, almost doubting his own suspicions

….

"…But I thought for sure Hetty would keep you out of jail"

"Yeah… so did I, but the little ninja made sure I stayed there for every minute of my sentence. Worse than that… she blackmailed Nell into joining OSP"

"Blackmailed her how?"

"She said if I came to OSP, that she would keep G safe while he was inside" Nell added

Renko looked confused

"She had me kept in solitary" Callen explained

"That little bitch" Renko responded, both surprised, and not in the slightest bit surprised by what he had just been told

….

"Much as I have enjoyed catching up, brother. It's not why I contacted you"

"You're in trouble, aren't you!"

Renko simply nodded his head "I had an arrangement with Macy… but I don't think she's been doing her part"

"Macy's dead, Mike. About 6 weeks ago"

"Shit. I hate to burden you, brother, but I need you to pick up where Macy left off"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Protect my daughter"

….

"Did you know he had kids?"

"Mike always liked sewing his wild oats wherever he could… I just never thought he'd get one of his lady friends pregnant"

"Do we tell Hetty?" Nell wondered aloud

"Definitely not. I'll just need to do double duty till Mike finishes work on his op"

"So you're going to do your normal job, and then when you finish at night… you're going to go home and babysit?. Not happening… you're not on your own on this one"

"This isn't your job, Nell…." Callen began, before Nell interrupted him

"The hell it's not. I was there too. We'll do it together"

….

"Fancy going for a drink?"

"Not tonight, Sam. I've got plans that I can't put off"

….

Nell and Callen stood at the door, waiting for an answer…

Neither of them truly knew what to expect… Mike hadn't gone into much detail about his daughter, aside from where she lived and her name, Casey.

The door opened and there stood a young woman, probably in her mid to late teens, by the looks of her.

Callen glanced at her, and in that moment, he could see… he could easily tell who her father was. If he hadn't known in advance that this kid was Mikes progeny, he would have been able to tell by her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Casey Robertson?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm G, and this is Nell…We… We're friends of your father. He's going to be out of town a bit longer and wanted us to watch out for you"

"That's nice and all… but he's been gone for almost six months. I think I'm capable of taking care of myself"

'She has her father's spirit and confidence' Callen thought to himself

"Yeah, he told us… but our friend Lara, had been checking in with you before, but she's not been…" Callen paused, trying to think of how to explain Macy's absence, without saying she was dead

"She had to return home to take care of her mother. And agreed with your dad, that we would check in on you 'till he gets home" Nell quickly explained

"So you both know my dad?"

"Yeah. I've worked with him for a long time" Callen replied, finally able to speak once more

"I take it you can't tell me where he is, can you? The other woman just said he was away on work"

"It's a bit hard to explain"

"Try"

"Would you mind if we come in?, we can continue this conversation inside?" Nell asked

….

""Your old man kind of surprised me when he told me that he had a daughter"

"Yeah… that woman said something kinda similar"

"Do you mind me asking where your mom is?" Nell asked, hoping she wasn't overstepping

"Dead. 'Bout 4 years"

"Oh!, I'm sorry" Replied Nell, suddenly feeling very awkward

"So how's this meant to work? Are you expecting to stay here, or are you just gonna check in on me every so often?"

"Well… I hadn't really planned on staying here… but I'm sure we can agree to something that suits us both"

"Look, Mister. I don't need to be baby sat. I just need someone to keep paying the bills, occasionally show up at school for Appointments with teachers"

"I can … I mean **we** can do that" Callen replied, aware of Nell watching him very intently

….

"You did well back there, with her"

"Not sure I'd agree. I don't have any experience dealing with kids... I don't know how I'm meant to act… I didn't ever have a proper example… not when you're passed about between care home ever few days or weeks"

"Well.. Wherever you learned it… you did good"

….

A few nights later:

"D'you mind me asking, why you're, I assume, dating that old guy?"

Nell was taken aback by Casey's question. They had mostly stuck to questions about the young girls needs… questions about her father and where he was, not that they could honestly answer. They hadn't really answered any personal questions about themselves or their own situation

"You mean, G?"

Casey nodded her head, and returned her focus to her text book

"We are… Yeah, I think we're dating"

"But does his age not bother you… I mean you're so young, and he's… well he's not!"

"I don't think about his age… he's just… he's the best man that I've ever met. I was always told I was an old soul. Do I know why we work?… nope. But we do… and I'm happy with that"

"But are your parents not bothered by the age difference?"

"They don't know… they haven't met him yet. But even when they do… it's my life and I'm happy with him. That's what matters. That doesn't mean I suggest you go out and try to meet a guy 14 years older than you"

"So how did you meet?"

"He was assigned to be my body guard. I don't know exactly when… but I just… I fell for him, hard"

"That's kinda sweet"

….

"How come you're not up for going out anymore? Is it Nell?"

"It's nothing to do with, Nell. I just have things that keep me busy, now"

"G… you and Nell disappear together, every night, in one car. So how's it nothing to do with her?"

"Sam… Things are just … they're complicated"

"Well uncomplicated them… your my partner, and your my friend… and between whatever you're doing with Nell, at night, and the cause of tension between you and Hetty… I can't help by feel like you're shutting me out"

"Okay… fine. Hetty… The reason for the tension, is that I found out how she got Nell to leave the DoD. She blackmailed her… Hetty assured Nell that I would be kept safe in prison…. **IF** Nell joined NCIS"

"Come on, G. I can't believe that…"

"Well ask Nell yourself… ask her why she joined OSP. She'll tell you the same thing I'm telling you now"

"But if what you're saying is right… well that would mean that Hetty did nothing to keep you out of prison just to grab Nell from the DoD"

"I'm not saying that I should have gone without punishment for what I did…"

"Yeah, I feel you. So what's going on at night?"

"Honestly?" Callen watched his partner for his response

"Yeah"

"Okay… Mike's alive, he messaged me last week… needed to meet, needed me to do something that Macy had been doing before her death… needed me to watch out for his daughter!"

"No way. Now I know you're taking the piss… Mike doesn't have any kids"

"I swear to you, Sam. He has a daughter… she's 15, called Casey. Mike didn't know about her 'till a few years back. Hetty doesn't know about the kid, and that's the way things have to stay"

….

"What are we?"

"How do you mean?"

Nell sat in the car seat wringing her hands… looking down at them, not feeling able to look at him directly

"I was just wondering… what are we?. I mean, are we friends, friends with benefits, a couple… or … something else"

"Why would you even have to ask that, Nell?. I thought I had been quite clear with my intentions"

"So… what are we?"

"We're dating… in my mind we have been for a good while now. Now why would you have to ask that?"

"I was talking with Casey… and it got me thinking… I mean we have a substancial age difference… I didn't know if … well you know the rumours at OSP about you"

"Yeah… I know everyone there thinks I sleep with any woman that moves. But that's not the way it is with us… Look… I don't like using this word… it normally gives women the wrong idea… but yes, … I love you, Nell. We're a couple… at least in my mind we are"

….

Callen and Nell were round watching Casey again, as had become their usual pattern when finishing work

They were all sitting down to a meal… Callen had insisted on Chinese take out

"So how's the homework coming along?"

"Yeah, almost finished, G" Casey replied

Callen couldn't help but notice the grin on Nell's face.. he didn't know what the smirk was about for sure, but he'd guess it was because of how quickly he had transformed into a father figure to mike's daughter

The nice moment was rudely interrupted by the shill sound of Callen's phone alerting him to a text message

Callen quickly pulled his phone up and opened the message [911]

"Have you got your Glock with you, Nell?"

"Yeah? Something wrong?"

Callen slid his phone over to Nell for her to see the message

"Mike?" She questioned aloud, only to get a simple nod from Callen, before he stood up, reached over and grabbed the phone

"I need to go… but can you …"

"..Stay here? Yeah!" Nell replied, interrupting him

He briefly leant down and placed a kiss on Nell's temple, before starting to dial his phone as he opened and then closed the apartment door behind him

"I'm coming to you. We need to move quickly!. Agent needs assistance!" he said into the phone once the recipient answered the call

"I'll have Kensi meet us on the road"

….

"You sure this is a good idea, G… I mean we should let Hetty know"

"If Hetty needed to know, Mike would have followed the SOP. He didn't, so she doesn't"

….

"Where's G away to?"

"Work needed him"

"So it's nothing to do with dad?"

Nell looked at Casey with shock on her face

"You said dad's name" Casey explained, without request

"Your dad needs help… so he contacted G"

"Is he goin to be okay?"

"Yeah… course he will. You're his priority, he won't stop till he's back here with you"

"Not dad. G!"

"I know him… He won't come back without your dad"

"That's not what I asked, Nell"

….

Callen and Sam were waiting in a lay by, for Kensi to arrive, so that they could all continue on as a group.

When Kensi eventually arrived, she wasn't the only one to get out of the car

"So what is this op?"

"Agent needs assistance. You've run ops like this with LAPD, right?" Kensi asked Deeks, wondering if it had been a good idea to bring him

"Sure. Never with that sort of fancy name, though" he replied, with a smirk plastered on his scruffy face

….

"Everyone ready?" Callen asked over the radio

"Good to go" replied Sam

"Ready" Kensi confirmed

"Me too" added Deeks

"On my signal, then. Three…. Two… One… GO!"

The agents, and detective stormed the building, with their weapons drawn and ready to fire at anyone who tried to fire at them first

Callen was the first to fire at a trio of heavily armed men

With Sam, Kensi and Deeks each starting to take fire, they too started to fire back, taking out their opponents.

….

By the time the four reassembled, they had reached the room where Callen suspected that Mike was being held

"Ready?" He asked his collegues in a hushed tone, not wanting to any further alert people to their presence. Once they had all signalled their readiness to continue"

"Federal Agents" Callen shouted as the four of them stormed the room, finding Mike locked in a cage with two very large burley men blocking the cage's door

Quickly the foursome took positions behind anything that they could take defensive positions behind as the burley men started to fire in their direction.

Each of the agents would pop up and take a few shots, before ducking back out of sight to reload, or change weapons

Callen was the last man standing, as Sam, Kensi and Deeks were reloading… he took several shots, each one hitting his opponents , as he in turn had several shots taken at him… each one hitting him bang on his bullet proof vest

Sam stood up, firing off a few shots of his own as the large burley men were busy firing at Callen… each shot fitting the large men in shoulders or foreheads… clearing the way for them to release Mike

….

"Sammy… good to see you. You too Kens" Mike said, thanking them both for their help in gaining his release "You too, G. I knew I could trust you to come get me"

"Yeah… well you have someone waiting for you to get home"

Mike moved closer to Callen, before asking in a hushed tone, just who the other man was. Callen briefly explained that he was a LAPD detective, and was Kensi's boyfriend.

Mike offered his thanks to Deeks before suggesting they all head home

….

Casey and Nell were sitting watching something on TV… but neither of them was actually paying attention to what they were watching… they were both too lost in thought, only using the TV for noise to distract them

Both young women turned when they heard the sound of a key being pushed into the lock, with Nell reaching for her Glock in case it wasn't anyone they were expecting

Both of them feeling relief and excitement upon seeing who it was that entered the small apartment… both quickly getting up and rushing over to wrap their arms around Callen and Renko in turn.

"You brought Dad home!" Casey almost squealed as she hugged Callen before letting go and turning her attention to her father

Nell, however, was less pleased to see the blood stain on Callen's arm… immediately starting to demand that he go to the hospital to be checked over… eventually getting distracted as he wrapped his own arms around the younger woman and leaned down to place a chaste kiss upon her lips

"Let's go home"


End file.
